


Just One Night

by WingsofFreedom_Humanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Face-Fucking, I’m going down with this ship, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tent Sex, Trans Character, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, because I can’t write without a little depression, idk why the end is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofFreedom_Humanity/pseuds/WingsofFreedom_Humanity
Summary: It’s just one night in the tent together, no one will know but them. One night to not be enemies.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should specify that I am a trans guy myself and enjoy writing trans Levi and so yes, enjoy this smut and my decent into madness with this ship.

Levi hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol and yet he was positive he was making the most stupid decision of all the soldiers tonight. His ODM gear had been yanked off and tossed into a messy pile in the corner of the tent. Zeke’s mouth was latched tightly onto the skin of Levi’s abdomen, sucking dark hickies into the soft, pale skin while Levi straddled his lap and held up his shirt. He knew he was going to end up regretting it, how did they even get here? They’d been talking about sexuality, sex, hookups, identity. Levi had accidentally let it slip he was a trans guy, it was accidental, he’d mentioned binding and Zeke was all too smart to catch on, it lead to one thing to another, further details about his sex life and now he was here.

“Fuck.” Levi moaned as the blonde man’s mouth found his sensitive hips, this urging Zeke on as he shifted his body and the Captain swiftly found himself on his back, nails digging into Zeke’s shoulders as he sucked and bit marks onto his hips. The feeling made his muscles tremble with excitement and intense warmth flowered between his thighs, he knew just how wet he was for the man on top of him. Zeke finally released Levi’s hips from his mouth and moved, straddling the smaller man’s chest with a smirk.

“I want to see what those lovely lips of yours can do, _darling_.” The words made Levi’s heart ram with excitement and the look in Zeke’s eyes made his skin flush. He couldn’t remember the last time he had craved someone so desperately, how sick was it that it was the person who he was supposed to kill? Levi reach his hands up and swiftly started undoing the buttons of Zeke’s pants, he was more than happy to demonstrate just what he could do. Freeing his erection from the confines of his pants, Levi practically whined like a dog in heat at the sight, his breathing elevated in excitement. His slender fingers wrapped around the hot, thick shaft as he tilted his head forward, dragging his tongue slowly along the head of Zeke’s cock and reveling in the low growl that rumbled in the blonde’s chest as a response. Levi dipped his head forward, lips sliding around the head and sucking slow and hard before dipping his head further down and sliding more of the other man’s cock into his mouth until it hit his throat.

“Fucking hell, what a _good boy_ you are Levi.” Zeke breathed out, lust heavy in his tone as he tangled his fingers in Levi’s black hair, holding his head in place before slowly rolling his hips back and forward. Levi whined softly as Zeke started fucking his mouth, his cock repeatedly hitting the back of throat, forcing him to solely focus on keeping his muscles relaxed so he didn’t react. Though his heart was ramming with excitement and between his thighs was soaked. Levi shifted his eyes up to to lock with Zeke’s, his pupils were blown and his cheeks flushed and it was beautiful to see.

“Now, be really good for me.” Zeke gasped out, gripping the back of Levi’s head tightly to hold him as his hips snapped forward. Levi twitched in surprise as the blonde’s cock actually slid in his throat and he felt the hot, thick liquid hitting the back of his throat, making him shudder as he realized he had no choice but to swallow. He forced his throat muscles to work, forcing the cum down his throat before the blonde man finally pulled back. Levi coughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and scowling slightly.

“You didn’t fucking tell me you were going to do _that_.” Levi’s voice was gravely and wrecked and Zeke merely smirked, grabbing his chin and jerking his head back to lock eyes once more.

“I don’t need to ask permission when I can feel how wet it got you.” He purred back before shifting his body away and yanking off the rest of Levi’s clothes, including the binding wrapped around his chest.

“Stomach, now.” The blonde growled and Levi squirmed, twisting onto his stomach, and gasping as Zeke yanked his hips up, fingers digging tightly into the already bruised and sensitive area. He could feel the head of the other man’s cock rubbing teasingly up against his already wet cunt. He whined quietly, unable to move his hips for any form of release due to the blonde’s firm grip on them. He wanted it so badly, but it seemed Zeke also wasn’t in any mood to take it slow as the man pushed his hips forward, gasping audibly in pleasure. A low, broken moan left Levi’s throat as a thick, heavy heat filled his insides as Zeke forced his cock deep into Levi’s wet, warm cunt. He would be lying if he didn’t say there wasn’t a mild ache in his stomach from how tight he was and how deeply the blonde had pushed inside. But he wasn’t offered mercy at the hands of the taller man, who had no patients or mercy left for Levi.

Zeke yanked his hips back and snapped them forward almost making Levi scream at the vicious thrust and the aggressive pace the man had set. The shorter man lost any shred of control he had left and was gasping and moaning, fingers curled into the fabric of the blanket that was on the ground, his head hanging down and muscles trembling. Rather suddenly a hand was clamped over his mouth, pulling his head up as Zeke leaned forward, chuckling softly.

“Oh Captain, _my_ Captain, you have to be much quieter than that if you don’t want them to know the filthy things I’m doing to your pretty body.” The words purred low into Levi’s ear pushed him over the edge and his eyes rolled back, back arching as he came. But Zeke didn’t stop his actions, continuing to pound into Levi’s body and carve his own special place inside him that the shorter man wouldn’t soon forget. And Levi allowed him, remaining submissive as Zeke pushed him over the edge again and again. But he wasn’t the only one, he could feel it when the blonde’s hips would stutter and heard his low groans, and by now he could feel the cum dripping down the back of his thighs.

It went until they were both gasping and shaking and finally ended up curling up together, tangled up with each other and shivering from the exertion and intensity. Levi knew he would have hell to pay in the morning and Zeke knew the same, but for just one night they didn’t have to worry. And for just one night they got to spend it as if they were never enemies at all, soon falling fast asleep safe in each other’s arms. But just for one night.


End file.
